Be Mine, Valentine
by xbecbebex
Summary: With Valentine's Day quickly approaching, Lila decides to ask Spencer what he has against the holiday. WARNING: a bit of smut is in this piece.


**YET ANOTHER FLUFFY LILA AND SPENCER FAN FIC! Ahhh. I'm on a roll with these. I promise, if someone wants something darker, I'll roll one out for you, but only if I'm asked. Otherwise, it'll take its time coming out. Although, this one is a bit more, uh, shall we say.. Sexier than my other fics. First time trying this out, so please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: nope, still don't own Criminal Minds. **

-x-x-x-x-x-

"What do you have against Valentine's Day, Spencer?" Lila asked one night, her left leg draped protectively over his. Spencer had his arms wrapped around her tightly, one hand playing with her now mussed up hair. A little sigh escaped his lips.

"It's a holiday that is based off a series of martyrs all under that name. It didn't even have a romantic notion until the 14th century. And the mere thought of cards that are meant to symbolize someone's heart is a bit morbid, don't you think?"

His little speech was shorter than she expected. She had been prepared to listen to minutes of his argument against Valentine's, but instead, he was uncharacteristically silent. Lila moved her head from his chest and placed a hand on his bare skin to prop herself up.

"Oh, but it's so fun though! You know, getting tons of cards from people who so desperately want to be yours for only one day!" As she spoke, she noticed his eyes darkening and then it hit her. His argument wasn't the only reason he hated the holiday. The main reason was apparently, he had never had a Valentine.

"Well, how about it then?" Lila asked softly, watching as her boy genius raised his eyes to meet hers. His brow was furrowed in one of the cutest ways possible and Lila couldn't help but let her fingers trace along the lines in his forehead.

"Wh..What do you mean, Lila?"His tone was cautious, but hopeful, wondering just what she was asking him. Spencer watched her visibly brighten as if she held the key to.. Well, he for once was at a loss of words as she slid back on top of him.

"Be my valentine, Spencer!" She chirped happily, her lips coming to peck his. Lila pursed her lips then as she waited for his answer.

"Su… Sure, Lila. I'll be your Valentine." He answered timidly, his hands cupping her face to pull her closer for a kiss. She opened her mouth to his allowing him access to her. There was nothing in the world he loved more than being in bed with Lila Archer. Aside from, you know, solving a case and saving lives. That was up there too.

A little laugh was pressed against his lips as Spencer rolled over, allowing himself to be on top of her instead of the reverse. He tenderly kissed each part of her neck he could reach, lingering at her throat.

"Did you know that it would take you only about two minutes to bleed out if someone stabbed you right here?" A little gasp was drawn from her lips as he applied his tongue to the area.

"You really know how to get a girl going, Spencer." Lila teased, her voice becoming ragged. A happy little sigh followed her proclamation as he moved downward with his kisses. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders where they already rested.

"I love you, Spencer Reid." Her words caused Spencer to stop his current exploration and look up at his girlfriend. Her eyes were wide and glazed over, due to the pheromones he reminded himself. That's why she thought she loved him. It wasn't that she truly did, it was this act that made her think so. It was easy to mistake love and lust.

When he said nothing in response and just stared, Lila shifted uncomfortably beneath him. She avoided his eye contact until he moved again, adjusting himself so he wasn't crushing her. Not that he could, he was too skinny.

With a hiss, he entered her slowly, her eyes widening and rolling into the back of her head. "I love you too, Lila Archer." He whispered in her ear as he started to move his hips, enjoying each little noise that Lila made as she got comfortable around him.

"Glad to hear that." She moaned softly, her cheeks already flushing so attractively that Spencer just had to kiss both of them. Lila giggled.

"Be mine." He urged her as his speed increased. With each thrust it was like he was encouraging her to say yes, and to say it over and over again.

"I already am."


End file.
